


Summer Storms

by vix_spes



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian becomes victim to the changeable summer weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Storms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



Marian couldn’t help the involuntary shriek that escaped her as the heavens opened just as she pointed her mare back in the direction of Knighton and home. Pulling the hood of her cloak a bit further over her face, she dug her heels into the sides of her horse, encouraging her into a swift gallop; the sooner Marian reached home, the better. She was not looking forward to Guy’s reaction when she returned home a sodden heap; he was going to say that he had told her so, that he had warned her that this sudden deluge was going to happen but that Marian had ignored him.  
  
That being said, she had ignored him with good reason. Help was needed now, not after the summer storms had passed. She knew of several families that were struggling to make ends meet as a result of the men being imprisoned by Sherriff Vaisey and with numerous children to feed and one of the women with a new-born, Marian had been both unwilling and unable to ignore their plight, despite Guy’s warnings. It was simply not in her nature but Guy knew that. Instead, she had donned the garb of the Nightwatchman and ridden off with her husband’s acceptance that, married or not, Marian would inevitably do what she wanted if she felt that it was the right thing to do.  
  
She was fortunate that Guy was willing to overlook her activities and, indeed, did all he could to ensure that she evaded capture. Admittedly, it had taken a fair amount of time work for them to get to that point - time that had seen both of them wound the other more than once – and Guy still wasn’t completely happy that his wife regularly found herself fighting in encounters, he couldn’t deny that there was a need for the Nightwatchmen and, between the two of them, husband and wife did what they could to circumvent the Sherriff’s orders.  
  
If you had asked Marian on her wedding day if she thought that her husband-to-be would accept her alter-ego, let alone assist her, she would have laughed herself silly. Then again, once upon a time, she would never have thought about marrying anyone but Robin of Locksley. How time, and people, changed. Guy might not be the man that she had envisioned marrying and he might not always have been a good man but he was making a concerted effort to be a better man and there was no doubting that he loved her. For her part, while the feelings had been slow to kindle, Marian could honestly say that she loved her husband and there was no denying the passion between the two of them. The passion that had always been there.  
  
She had been so lost in her thoughts, trusting in her mounts sense of direction, that it was only when the mare started to slow down did Marian realise that they had reached Knighton. The rain hadn’t eased in the slightest and, if it was possible, had actually worsened. Deciding to take a risk given the weather, Marian forewent her usual circuitous route in favour of heading straight to the stables despite her attire. Luckily the inhabitants of Knighton were all inside sheltering from the sudden storm and Marian felt fairly confident that with the rain sheeting down as it was, the poor visibility would make people think twice about whether or not they had seen the Nightwatchman or not.  
  
It didn’t take Marian long to take care of her horse and strip out of her recognisable outer garb, stashing it and her weaponry in its usual hiding place at the back of the stable. Moving to the entrance to the stable, she eyed up the distance between her current position and the entrance to the main house. The rain hadn’t eased at all and didn’t look as though it was going to so, despite now only being clad in a light shirt and breeches, Marian took a risk and ran full pelt across the courtyard, crashing into her home in a rather unladylike manner. When she straightened up having finally caught her breath, it was to see her husband leaning against the staircase clad in a simple shirt and breeches, arms folded across his chest and a soft look on his face, one that Marian only ever saw directed towards her.  
  
“You’re not going to say ‘I told you so’?” Marian couldn’t help but ask, unable to hold back her laugh as Guy’s lips quirked slightly and he shook his head ruefully.  
  
“Would it make a difference if I did?”  
  
“Not really.” Marian squeezed as much excess water out of her braid as she could before leaning over to pull off her waterlogged boots.  
  
“I didn’t think so. Were you successful?”  
  
“I was. They have food, clothing and firewood to get through the next few weeks at least and I hid some coins as well.”  
  
“Then you have done all you can do for the time-being, now it’s time to take care of yourself. There’s a hot bath waiting for you in our chamber, dry clothes and a heated goblet of that honeyed mead that you like so much. Is there anything else that you need?”  
  
Marian smiled softly and walked forward until she could brush her hand against Guy’s, looking up at him. “My husband?”  
  
Even after months of marriage, Marian couldn’t help the shiver that ran through her as Guy raised her hand and kissed her palm, eyes locked on hers.  
  
“That can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/253917.html)


End file.
